Pale Red, Blood red
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Traductiooooon \o\ Je vais me peeeeendre \o\


Auteur : fershia-darksnake

Traductrice : MOOOOOI.

So, comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est donc une traduction. J'ai demandé à son auteur si elle était d'accord et depuis, elle traine au fond de mes dossiers, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être temps que je la poste xD

C'est une traduction espagnol - français (j'ai déjà dit que je détestais l'anglais du plus profond de mon âme ?) et c'est ma toute première traduction donc soyez pas trop violent ;;

Oh, et le M est très justifié. ADIEU.

* * *

Je fais des choses horribles, monstrueuses. Toujours ce mélange empestant, nauséabond de sang couleur arc-en-ciel. C'était mon meilleur ami, mon fils de pute de meilleur ami, il me consolait, me consolait sans avoir peur de mes cris, sans craindre mon visage déformé par la folie. N'avait-il vraiment pas peur ? Est-ce qu'il me détestait pour avoir assassiné nos amis ? Le reste de ces fils de putes au sang inférieur encore en vie tremblent de panique, j'ai lu la haine dans leurs yeux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux, à préparer des plans tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres pour me tuer ?

Non, il était ici, avec moi j'ai senti ses bras autour de mon corps, ses douces lèvres sifflaient tendrement à mon oreille et ses mains tapotaient gentiment mes épaules, je découvrais des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer, même dans mes plus beaux rêves.

Il y avait des restes de viscères dans mes griffes et dans ma bouche, les éraflures profondes que je me suis moi-même infligé au visage me piquent encore et de ces blessures s'égouttaient, il y a peu, un sang indigo il demeurait toujours cette couleur orange rougeâtre au fond de mes yeux.

Mais toujours, il écoutait la musique effrénée du carnaval et tout mon corps tremblait, impatient de continuer à tuer, poussé par un désir étrange de tous les assassiner lentement sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre même s'il pouvait presser son cou en cet instant, c'est si simple d'arracher la tête, de faire surgir une fontaine miraculeuse d'une couleur mystérieuse oh, qui s'ajouterait bien à cette fresque arc-en-ciel.

Et curieusement, il ne disait pas un mot, il murmurait seulement ce "shoosh" incessant et parfois, il mettait son doigt contre mes lèvres chaque fois que j'essayais de recommencer à crier, chaque fois avec moins de force et les voix dans ma tête perdaient de leur volume et se taisaient à la susurration de mon ami. Non ! Je devais en finir avec ces fils de putes de sangs inférieurs. Le marteau est tombé de mes mains, alors j'ai commencé à trembler avec l'envie de l'étriper violemment seulement avec les dents. Lui, en revanche me caressait et je battais des mains avec acharnement, il a sifflé, désespéré, alors que son doigt se posait dangereusement sur mes dents; je voyais l'angoisse et la préoccupation dans ses yeux, mais aucune trace de la peur qui secouait le reste de ces types qui regardaient de loin comme les faibles qu'ils étaient.

Je comprenais pas.

Alors mes mains sont montées dans son dos et je l'ai serré contre moi, il m'a étreint à son tour en me berçant avec ses sifflets chantant, tandis que je respirais fort le parfum dans son cou et de ses cheveux, les tremblements ont cessé et ma grimace de maniaque s'amoindrissait, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement pour être remplacée par une moue sincère, juste après m'être séparé un peu de lui pour voir son visage. De toute ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

J'ai monté les mains jusqu'à arriver à sa nuque sans cesser d'observer ses yeux illuminés et, souriant, j'ai enfoncé mes griffes dans sa nuque, en déchirant sa peau et ses tendons, tandis qu'il criait de douleur. Ah, ses larmes et son sang révélaient alors une couleur brillante, rouge, comme une cerise : c'est un putain de miracle ! Il me sembla que ses genoux flanchaient alors que j'avais enfoncé plus profond ma main jusqu'à prendre ses vertèbres cervicales, je crois que je l'ai paralysé parce qu'il est devenu flasque mais, encore, il balbutie en crachant ce sang étranger ; je ne résiste pas à ça, je mords ses lèvres pour le faire saigner plus et avec les doigts de la main qui ne le soutient pas, je peins son beau visage avec cette merveilleuse peinture cramoisie.

Mais vient le moment où les miracles se finissent, Karkat a cessé d'essayer de me calmer et il ne respire pas, j'écoute ces bas sang qui s'approchent et vocifèrent, je lâche le cadavre de mon meilleur ami comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une marionnette, son regard baigné de larmes rougeâtres à jamais cloué sur moi. _Ne pleure pas, je recommencerai bientôt à jouer avec toi, meilleur ami, je dois d'abord m'acquitter d'affaires plus urgentes._


End file.
